Sólo si es contigo
by LadyAryaS
Summary: Emma no había soñado con llegar al momento que iba a vivir. -Songfic, One-shot- Swanqueen


**_Holaa!_**

 ** _Antes, enviarle un abrazo y un beso a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios. El saber sus impresiones me alegra y me incita a seguir compartiendo con ustedes estás pequeñas historias que llegan a mi mente basadas en canciones. Respondiendo al porque aún no hago historias más largas es porque me cuesta mucho tener inspiración para escribir tanto, vamos a ver si poco a poco lo logramos. Gracias por sus ideas para songfics, las tengo en cuenta y en cuanto las musas así lo quieran, tendrán por aquí esas historias._**

 **Espero sea de su agrado esta historia, por los que me pedían un final feliz, aquí lo tienen ;) aclarando que este no forma parte de "La Cita", lo que quiere decir que seguimos teniendo ese pendiente.**

 **Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, ni la canción usada para esta historia.**

* * *

 _Tú me haces diferente simplemente con el solo hecho de existir_ _  
_ _cambiaria lo que fuera si hace falta solamente por verte feliz_ _  
_ _tanto tiempo esperando una promesa, una caricia, una señal,_

 _formas parte de este sueño y yo contigo llegaría hasta el final  
te juro que nada puede ir mejor, solo si es contigo  
porque esta vida me lo enseñó,  
ya vez te necesito._

El día había llegado, podía sentir como los nervios la recorrían de los pies a la cabeza, las palmas de sus manos estaban sudadas, pero por primera vez sabía que todo lo que estaba sintiendo era el presagio de cosas maravillosas por venir. Era lógico que estuviese nerviosa, estaba a minutos de cometer una locura, una hermosa locura y todo por ella, era lógico que solo lo hiciese por ella.

Cuando descubrió que sus antecesores provenían de los cuentos de hadas nunca se imaginó que ella misma buscaría dar inicio a su propio cuento por voluntad propia, ella había jurado muchísimas veces que nunca haría algo así y ahí estaba.

¿Cómo no estarlo? Ella cambiaría hasta lo incambiable solo por verla feliz, ¿Cuándo la conoció se imaginó esto? Por supuesto que no, espero años por una señal, por esa caricia que parecía igual que siempre pero que no lo fue, ese momento en que la promesa de un sueño interminable se hacía presente y lo tomó. Por ella llegaría hasta el final, por eso ahí estaba, admirando su imagen frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, orgullosa de sí misma al gustarle su reflejo. Se habían esmerado en su peinado, lo habían recogido en una trenza francesa, dejando unos mechones sueltos enmarcando su rostro, el maquillaje era ligero, lo necesario para resaltar sus ojos verdes. Su vestido era de un tono perla, ligero escote en v, le cubría los pies y eso que llevaba unas zapatillas de 10 centímetros de tacón, era suelto a partir de la cintura y caía perfectamente haciéndola ver maravillosa, eso en palabras textuales de su madre.

 _Contigo, recorrería el mundo entero contigo  
me pasaría todo el tiempo mirando el firmamento y con los dedos tocando el sol  
solo si es contigo, me perdería en una isla contigo caminaría de tu mano y ahora que te tengo al lado me siento mucho mejor._

 **-Ma, ya es hora-** Un Henry igual de alto que ella hizo acto de presencia en su habitación, llevaba puesto un traje negro con pajarita incluida, aun cuando trató de negociar el cambiar ese detalle de su vestimenta, no lo logró, y debía reconocer que su hijo se veía elegantemente guapo. Le regalo un sonrisa a través del espejo en confirmación de entendimiento a sus palabras y dio media vuelta para quedar de frente a él. Una ligera inspección a su atuendo por parte de su hijo y una gran sonrisa surcó sus labios. **–Estás hermosa mamá-** Sintió como su corazón aceleraba aún más sus latidos. **–Gracias chico, vamos a ello antes de que esto termine en desastre-** De manera galante su hijo le ofreció el brazo y ella lo tomó. Salieron de la habitación y siguieron el camino que les llevaría al jardín trasero de la casa. Al fondo del jardín se ubicaba un sencillo altar, frente a el ubicaron unas decenas de sillas de tal manera que en medio se dejaba un pasillo que permitiría que llegaran al altar caminando directamente. Todas las sillas ya estaban ocupadas, sus padres estaban en primera fila, Ruby, la abuelita, Leroy, sus amigos y personas que estimaban estaban ahí. La ceremonia la oficiaría Gold, por muy increíble que pareciera, después de todo lo que habían pasado gracias a la iniciativa de él y los deseos de venganza de Regina, ahí estaba, dispuesto a darle el inicio a su final feliz, su final feliz con ella…

 _Debería estar prohibida tu mirada y tu forma de caminar, has logrado que mi cuerpo y mi mente ahora vayan al mismo compas  
ya no existe en este mundo la manera para separarme de ti  
todo es bueno y es perfecto, claro, si te quedas junto a mi  
te juro que, nada puede ir mejor solo si es contigo, porque esta vida me lo enseño, __ya vez te necesito._

Una seña por parte de Henry y se empezó a escuchar una suave melodía, habían descartado la marcha nupcial, y escogieron una canción que los representara a ambas, caminaron a través del pasillo y se sentía dichosa, nerviosa porque aún no la veía y, ¿qué tal que no aparecía? Alejo esa idea rápidamente y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba frente al altar y Henry salía rápidamente por la lateral a ubicarse nuevamente al inicio del pasillo para ofrecer el brazo así como lo había hecho con ella y ahí estaba, la encontró increíblemente hermosa, la persona más maravillosa que ella podría desear como compañera ahí estaba, dispuesta a recorrer ese mismo pasillo y unir su historia a la de ella sin dudar. Se perdió en su caminar, ese andar de porte regio, era y siempre sería una Reina, su reina, y simplemente con eso su cuerpo y su mente fueron al mismo compas y una sonrisa gigante apareció en su rostro y no pudo evitar que la emoción la recorriese completa, no había manera de que ella se separase de Regina Mills y por eso se encontraban ahí, a punto de dar ese "Si, acepto" que la hacía vislumbrar un mundo bueno y perfecto únicamente porque ella estaría justamente ahí. Cuando llegó frente a ella, le tendió su mano y ella la tomó sin dudar, entrelazaron sus dedos y la ayudó a subir y ocupar su lugar a su lado, siempre a su lado. Sus labios capturaban toda la atención, de un rojo intenso, su maquillaje, perfecto como siempre, permitía que sus ojos deslumbraran. Su vestido con escote palabra de honor le daba un panorama justo de sus pechos y no podía estar más hermosa. Regina Mills se casaría ese día con ella y no podía ser más feliz.

 _Contigo, recorrería el mundo entero contigo  
me pasaría todo el tiempo mirando el firmamento y con los dedos tocando el sol  
solo si es contigo, me perdería en una isla contigo caminaría de tu mano y ahora que te tengo al lado me siento mucho mejor  
solo si es contigo._

No había prestado atención al discurso inicial de Gold, toda su atención estaba puesta en Regina, en su sonrisa, en el brillo de su mirada, podía jurar que seguramente ella se sentía igual, y era lo mejor, el sentirse correspondida. Un apretón a su mano y un ligero murmullo de risas a su espalda la sacó de su estado ensoñador. Miró a Regina y le hizo una seña que interpretó como que debía prestar atención a Gold, y así lo hizo y observó un sonrisa comprensiva al momento que repetía **– Señorita Swan, es momento de escuchar sus votos, por favor-** Emitió un suspiro y se giró para quedar de frente a Regina, tomó sus manos y buscando que su voz no saliese quebrada a causa de las emociones que la embargaban empezó a hablar. _  
_

_Y ahora estoy debiéndote la vida,_ _pasando desapercibida la manera de sufrir,_ _porque contigo soy feliz._

 _Contigo, recorrería el mundo entero contigo  
me pasaría todo el tiempo mirando el firmamento y con los dedos tocando el sol  
solo si es contigo, me perdería en una isla contigo caminaría de tu mano y ahora que te tengo al lado me siento mucho mejor._

 **-Nunca imagine en mi vida el poder llegar a este momento, el casarme representaba una idea sino bien imposible, si muy alejada de lo que yo quería lograr. Los finales felices no existían en mi infancia, y en los primeros años de mi vida adulta no me veía siendo tan feliz, de alguna manera desde que estamos juntas has logrado que el sufrimiento pase desapercibido, de tu mano recorrería el mundo entero Regina, si me lo pidieses me perdería en una isla contigo, pasaría todo el tiempo mirando el firmamento si tu así lo quisieras, desde que te tengo y estoy a tu lado me siento mucho mejor, desde que estas a mi lado todo es mejor, te amo Regina Mills….**

 _Contigo, recorrería el mundo entero contigo  
me pasaría todo el tiempo mirando el firmamento y con los dedos tocando el sol  
solo si es contigo, me perdería en una isla contigo caminaría de tu mano y ahora que te tengo al lado me siento mucho mejor  
solo si es contigo_

* * *

Comentarios?


End file.
